Canary Cry Freedom
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Leo Snart isn't the only familiar face the gang (and especially Sara) meets on Earth-X... Obvious spoilers for the crossover event.


**Canary Cry Freedom**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 _ **I don't know Arrow or any of the other shows.**_

 _ **I know, I know, a year since I did any updated and I choose something new but couldn't help it. This popped into my head first with the idea of Black Siren working with the heroes because her boss wouldn't want Nazis taking over Earth either. However, the more I thought of it, the more this came to be. So here goes, comments welcomed.**_

* * *

It took a lot to surprise the group in the field. They had collectively seen time travel, killer assassins, monsters, aliens, magic and more. Yet finding themselves on an Earth dominated by Nazis was one thing none of the collective heroes imagined. Let alone their savior being a man most knew as being A) a criminal and B) dead.

Aside from a lighter shade of blue to his coat, Leo Snart was much the same as the Flash remembered, right down to that visor. He smirked at them as he fired off ice blasts from his weapon. "That is a lovely suit, did you make that?" he asked a baffled Barry.

"Who the hell…" Alex started.

"Leonard Snart," Barry answered her. "On our Earth, he was a criminal called Captain Cold."

"Captain?" Snart snorted. "Geez, never even tried out for the military."

The other prisoner looked over to him. "We still have company." He nodded to the horde of soldiers coming at them.

Snart grinned. "Don't worry. Just hold onto your ears."

Oliver was frowning when a figure suddenly raced over, standing between them and the pack. A mane of dark blond hair with streaks of red flowed back as she seemed to take a breath. She moved forward and unleashed a high-pitched scream that flew forward with waves of air shown waving out. It struck the Nazis dead on, sending them flying back, a few clutching their ears.

" _Der Purpurroter Kanarienvogel_!" one soldier screamed out just before the woman moved in to kick him in the face.

"Crimson Canary?" Stein said in bafflement.

"Yeah, somehow it just stuck," Snart intoned. "Cheesy but she likes it."

The woman turned to face the group. She was clad in a suit of dark red, a coat flapping behind her like a cape. A mask of the same color was across her face as she smiled. "Still need bailing out, Snart?"

"I never do."

"Huh. What about Chicago?"

"Doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah, tell…" The woman stopped as her eyes fell on one member of the group. She stepped forward, a hand slowly moving up to the mask to peel it off. "Sara?"

Sara just stood there, staring in utter disbelief. "Laurel?"

The woman who was quite clearly Laurel Lance moved closer. She seemed to ignore the stunned look on Oliver's face to focus on Sara. "You're…I mean, I heard but…"

"Yeah. Me." They looked at each other then fell into each other's arms in a long embrace.

"Um….ex?" Alex asked.

"Sister," Oliver flatly said.

"Oh." Alex paused and nodded. "Ooooooh."

Snart coughed. "I hate to interrupt but we do have pressing matters at hand." He fired off another blast as the group began to retreat.

* * *

Alex stepped into the side room, rubbing her hair. "Winn Schott a rebel leader," she muttered. "This isn't another Earth, this is Hell." She looked over to where Sara was leaning against a crate, staring off into space. "Hey," Alex softly asked. "You ok?'

"Are any of us?" Sara asked in a dull voice.

Alex moved next to her, silent. "So…that's….your sister?'

"Yes. No. It's…complicated." Sara rubbed her hair back. "This is just…bad enough to see my dad a Nazi but her…"

Alex was quiet for a long moment. "Have you…talked to her?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"What do I say? Huh?" Sara glared at her. "Hey, so, how's life under an evil regime? And how's having a Nazi for a father? God, I don't even want to think of what my mom is like here…"

Alex shrugged. "Frankly, not too crazy hearing about the version of me here either. For all I know, I tried to kill Kara out of jealousy, not some sort of moral ground." She looked at Sara. "Thing is…you should try."

"You really think so?" Sara shook her head. "She's not my Laurel."

"No. But she's close enough. She's…something." Alex saw Sara look away and sighed. "When Kara first came to be with us…I was a brat to her. I was a selfish bitch who hated her and saw her as some…freak forced to be with us. It took…losing a friend…and nearly getting killed to realize how much we have in common. I realized I had to help her out."

"You help her?"

Alex smiled at Sara's dubious look. "I know. She can carry a building with ease but trust me, she messes up like anyone else. She's so strong but she can sometimes be broken. And that's what I'm there for, to help her up."

"And she does with you." Sara noted. "Like with…your breakup?"

Alex nodded. "Yep." She looked over to Sara. "I know how you feel. How you must have felt losing her. I've come close to losing Kara and…I don't know what would happen."

Sara looked down. "It felt…horrible. Worse because I know I can't save her, no matter what. Time is…too delicate to mess with like that."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, a lot we don't know about each other besides what we look like naked." Sara smirked. "Beautiful, by the way." Alex actually blushed as Sara continued. "I protect my team. And you're on that team."

"I just…want to save Kara and get back to my world, to Maggie."

"The ex."

Alex smiled softly. "Yeah. It's…complicated."

"I know. I have a Maggie too." Sara was quiet. "I always thought…I've been tempted to use the Waverider to go back and see Laurel. Play it like just a visit from myself back then. But…it's just too painful."

Alex rubbed her shoulder. "Right now, I say see her. Talk to her. Because frankly, moping Sara is not a good look for you."

"Oh?" Sara smiled. "You think I have a bad look?'

Alex couldn't help but giggle. "Not that I've seen. But then, we just met."

Sara smiled back as she moved off. She made her way through the base before coming to a room she had been told about. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, then entered. Laurel…Canary…was there, changing into a fresh outfit. She froze as she saw Sara standing, the two just silent. "You…ok?" Sara finally asked.

"Yeah." Laurel adjusted the coat on her. "How are you guys fitting in?"

"Still an argument over what to do next. Your general is a bit hard-headed about blowing up the portal."

"Winn's always been intense," Laurel explained. "He was engaged to this great gal, Lucy Lane, but she was killed in a raid. It made him colder and more driven. It got worse the last few days. His best friend, James, was killed by the Fuhrer during a raid. That's a bigger push on him to try and find a way to stop this once and for all."

Sara looked around as if taking in the base. "It's just…I just can't wrap my head around this. Seeing Dad like that…"

"Think how I feel," Laurel snorted. "A world where Oliver Queen is some sort of hero? Another where Overgirl is?" She shook her head. "Unreal."

"Did you…know him?"

Laurel shook her head. "The Queens and the Merlyns were old money, powerful. They were the social elite of the Reich, we didn't mingle." She cocked a head. "Maybe that played into it. You grow up thinking you're elite, too easy to jump into the Nazi mindset."

"On our world…we were all friends. And you and Ollie were…"

"Wait… me and…."

"And Tommy too for a time."

"Damn, what a weird world." She slipped on her coat and looked to Sara. "So…you saw Dad."

Sara nodded. "How…I mean… _how_?"

Laurel rubbed her face. "This world…We've been living under their boot for 70 years now. I don't know how this turned out where you are but here, you have three choices: You join, you fight or you die. Dad…chose to join."

Sara looked at her. "He killed me."

Laurel closed her eyes. "He did. He found you with some girl named Helena and…" She wiped her face. "I was close. Dammit, I was close to joining. Not because I wanted to but because I thought it was the way to survive." She looked to Sara. "But when he put a bullet in your head…Without a pause…I knew I had to fight."

Sara looked her over. "So…How did…" She waved at her throat.

"Let's just say, we've had to…integrate some experimentation to get an edge." The way she said it made it clear Laurel did not want to go into details and Sara decided against pressing for some. Taking a breath, Laurel looked to her. "I take it from that reaction you had…I'm dead on your world?"

Sara nodded. "Two years ago. Stabbed by an enemy trying to get at Oliver."

Laurel took it in. "I'm sorry." She scoffed. "Okay, that's very weird."

"For me too," Sara stated. She stepped forward. "My Laurel…we had our issues. We didn't get along well. I…slept with Ollie when he was with her."

"There's an image I didn't need," Laurel muttered.

"We just had so much against us. It took me dying and coming back…" She automatically waved a hand to cut off Laurel's opening mouth. "Long story but it happened. It took that for us to finally bond. And even then, I spent too much time away to recover rather than be with her. I told myself we'd have more time later…"

"And you didn't," Laurel finished. A light smile played despite her sad eyes. "My Sara…we weren't that much different. I knew she liked girls too, kept it quiet. I knew things were getting rougher but we hoped that somehow we could find a way to escape to Canada. But then…Dad and…" She wiped at her face and Sara couldn't take it anymore. She moved in to hug tight and Laurel answered it right back. The tears were soon flowing as they embraced hard.

Laurel finally broke it off, wiping at her face. "God, I needed that."

"Me too." Sara coughed. She studied her sister's eyes. "You're…a bit harder."

"You have to be to survive in this world."

"I know," Sara stated. "Trust me, I know how it is to close yourself off, tell yourself you have to be without emotion, without commitments. You tell yourself it's better." She rubbed Laurel's shoulder. "And that's total crap. You need to lean on people, not be afraid to get help if you have to."

Laurel grinned. "Listen to you. I'm the big sister, remember?"

"We, um…better get back. I need to make sure Alex isn't going to attack that base on her own."

"Alex." Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Are you two…"

"Just met, actually."

"You move fast. Guess you're not that far from my Sara after all."

"Hey, come on…"

* * *

Felicity was embracing Oliver and giving him a kiss when she saw the figure out of the corner of her eye. She jumped back, startled. "Oh, God, don't tell me Black Siren is on our side."

Laurel frowned. "You know me?"

Oliver broke off to wave to her. "This is Crimson Canary, Laurel from Earth-X."

"I'm assuming because she's here, she's not with the goose-step brigade?"

"I'm here to help," Laurel stated. She glanced at Oliver, once more fighting the urge to punch that face she'd grown to hate. "Okay, clearly you two have some…issues to discuss, so I'll be heading out." She turned to walk toward the main bridge area. She saw Snart sitting before a bald-headed man and stared. "Mick?"

The man looked up at her, clearly more than a bit drunk. "I know you?" Laurel moved in to hug him and Mick gave Snart a look clearly indicating he had absolutely no way to handle this. "Good to see you! I mean…another you but…you."

"I was just telling him how he died on our world," Snart said.

Laurel nodded. "God, that was just…incredible. Going in to save cops, ignoring the fire. You were an inspiration, Mick. Hell, you still are." She waved a hand at the air as it putting up a poster. "Fire never snuffed out his heart."

Mick looked at her, then at Snart. "I'm gonna need more beer."

* * *

Chaos. It was sheer, total chaos. And Laurel was loving it.

After so many years of hit and run attacks, of losing friends and good people, of all the horrors she'd seen, Laurel felt a thrill finally putting these Nazis on the run. She charged with the rest into the fray, launching a few kicks and punches to knock some back. She saw a squad moving toward some civilians and moved in to unleash a sonic cry, sending them flying back.

A familiar shriek got her attention and Laurel turned to see an attractive woman in a black suit and mask smashing a soldier into a wall with her voice. She turned and started seeing Laurel. "Are you…"

"Crimson Canary."

The woman smiled. "Black Canary. The third one."

Laurel had to smile back. "Birds of a feather."

Loud yelling got their attention and they looked up to see a platoon of Nazis moving in with a tank on a bridge nearby. The two women looked at each other and nodded. They moved in to a few yards before the bridge. "Ready?" Dinah asked.

"Cry havoc," Laurel answered. Together, they screamed, their combined Cry smashing into the bridge. It shook before crumbling, the soldiers starting. The tank tried to retreat but it was too late as the broken bridge came apart to send it, and the soldiers, smashing to the pavement below. The tank crumbled on itself as the soldiers splayed about. The two Canaries exchanged a high five before moving back into the battle.

Laurel was racing over, kicking a Nazi back as she heard the buzz on the communication about having to get onto their main ship. She saw Vixen and Zari with Killer Frost, the woman forming an ice slide. Impulsively, Laurel raced over, leaping onto the slide just as Zari used her powers to create a whirlwind to blow them upward. They glanced at her but put up with it as Frost continued to pour ice in front of her and Zari pushed them up.

"We're on our way!" Vixen called.

"I've got it," Laurel moved to just in front of Frost. She unleashed a Cry that flew out, smashing through the main windows of the ship. The four leapt in and Laurel screamed again to knock several soldiers back. She saw one rising and felt her spine chill. "I thought you were back on Earth-X."

Quinten Lance snarled as he stood. "I volunteered to follow…to stop you." He fired off his gun as Laurel flipped back, somersaulting to avoid the bullets. She leapt up to kick the gun away, dodging a punch from Quinten. She hit back on her own to knock him back and followed it with a kick to his gut. Lance yanked a knife from his boot and slashed out as her. Laurel felt back to a table as he moved in for the kill. "After you…I find that other sister…and complete the set."

Laurel screamed, smashing Lance full blast. He yelped as he flew back, crashing so hard into a wall that the monitors shattered under him. He slumped to the ground moaning as Laurel stood up. "That was for James," she snapped. She moved in and put her boot to his throat, pinning him down.

Lance grunted as he pushed at it to no avail. "You expect me…to beg? Never! I die…for my duty."

Laurel looked down on him, the man who had raised her and slowly shook her head. "God…I spent so long hating you but now…I just pity you."

"Weak," Lance spat. "Like your sister."

"No. She was stronger than you ever were. I know that. And I'm strong enough that I don't have to sink to your level." She backed up. "As far as I'm concerned…my father died a long, long time ago. So I don't have to kill you."

A loud beeping went out as the lights on the bridge flashed. Laurel looked around to where the three other heroes were gathering and then spared her father a final glance. "But I don't have to save you." She raced to join them, the scream of her father echoing above the destruction of the ship. Laurel didn't bother looking back as they slid out on Frost's slide as the ship exploded. "Goodbye, Dad," she whispered under her breath as they headed back to the ground.

* * *

Laurel crossed her arms as Oliver and Felicity came up to her in the park. "So I guess congrats are in order."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks. Um…so….what now?"

"Well, it's going to be chaotic back home," Laurel noted. She was now wearing a dark pair of jeans and red leather jacket, her hair done up under a cap. "The Fuhrer may be gone but still plenty of fight left there. Not to mention that means Thea will probably take over and that woman is a nutcase."

"So you're going back?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe soon. But for now…" Laurel sighed. "I think I'm with Leo, check this world out, stay around."

"Here?"

"No," Laurel quickly said. She looked to Oliver. "I know…you're not him. I do but…Every time I see you…I think of what he did…all he did." She shook her head. "I can't be around that."

Oliver slowly nodded. "I understand."

"So, for now, joining up with Sara for a bit. Benefit of being with a time traveler, she can drop me off so almost no time has passed on my Earth." She looked to Oliver again. "Good luck. And…thank you."

"You too." Oliver was silent again before speaking. "I am sorry…for what you've been through."

"I'll survive. Seems to be a habit for us Canaries." Laurel could feel the tightness in the air and nodded. "So…I guess…see you around." She turned but then paused and looked back to him. "Oh but if you do need a hand with that Black Siren lady? Give a call then, I'm more than ready to kick my own ass."

She walked over to where Sara was waiting, clad in her jumpsuit. "I'm sorry for your friend," Laurel began. "I know what it's like."

"Thank you," Sara said in a heartfelt tone.

"So…Alex is back on her world?"

"She is. She has…her own stuff to handle."

"Hmmm…." Laurel smiled. "Yet somehow I think the two of you can meet up again."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother, do not start getting into my dating life, I didn't like it from my Laurel."

"Consider it me making up for lost time." The two began to walk off. "So, we're headed through time?"

"First….We have a stop to make."

* * *

Laurel picked up a photo frame and looked at it. It was utterly bizarre seeing herself in a photo she had never posed for. Her, Sara and their parents all smiles together on a vacation. She placed it down to look, seeing another of her and Oliver and once more had to suppress a shudder. She heard the voices in the next room, then the door opening to turn around.

She stared at the face of Quinten Lance as he looked right back at her. She was sure he felt the same way she did: Confused, hurt, filled with new remembered pain…and yet also, a tiny bit of hope.

The air was silent for a long moment before Quinten spoke. "Hi."

"Hi."

In the doorway, Sara had to roll her eyes.

Lance rubbed at his face as he stepped forward. "Sara…told me. Explained the whole thing and yeah, I don't get most of it. I mean…I was a freaking Nazi?"

"He was," Laurel pointed out. "You….well, whatever else, Sara told me you're a good man."

Quinten took that in. "I know you're not….her. But at least this version of you isn't killing people."

"That is hard to take," Laurel admitted. She shook her head as she turned away. "This was a mistake."

"No…no, it's a second chance," her father said. He sat on a couch and motioned to the chair nearby. After a pause, Laurel sat down in it to face him. "Maybe for both of us. You can never be her…but I'd like to be a better dad than he was."

Laurel quietly took it in and nodded. "We can't say long but…I would like to know a better version of you."

Lance smiled too. "Maybe get some dinner?"

"I can cook."

That got Quinten and Sara to laugh. "What? I can!"

"Our Laurel could barely boil water right," Sara noted. "Remember when she managed to burn waffles to a crisp?"

Laurel had to chuckle at that. "I spent an undercover assignment at a big meeting on the cooking staff, I can whip up a mean casserole."

She rose up to head to the kitchen and her father followed. Behind them, Sara wiped her eyes before joining them for a unique version of the Lance family dinner.

* * *

 **I know some Olicity haters were expecting Laurel-X to stay in Star City and be with Oliver. But as pointed out, the idea of her being around the man who she knew as a ruthless tyrant would have been too much to believe. I was surprised we didn't get at least a line of what the Earth-X Laurel would have been like so this was a fun one to put together. All comments welcomed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
